The Lost
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: It is not easy to change, especially when the person in question has no intention of changing. What kind of world is it when good isn't always good and evil isn't always evil? SYOC! closed.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Once upon a time, royalty and villains used to live in the same world. The royalty would try to spread love and peace, while the villains would try to bring darkness and chaos. It seems like a pretty stupid cycle to me, but hey, it's a living. But that all changed with a single marriage…

I'm pretty sure we all the story of Beauty and the Beast. A young scholar girl named Belle gets forced to become the ward of a grotesque beast in his castle. There is some dancing, singing furniture, and battles that ensue. It all ends happily ever after when Belle realized she truly loved the beast and set him free from his beastly figure, transforming him into a handsome prince. After all that, they got married. Real surprise, huh? Well, with their marriage came an idea; their idea to unite the kingdoms and end the evil "scourge".

Stupid idea, right? It wasn't like the villains weren't just trying to live and all. Well, Belle and Beast didn't see it that way. They somehow managed to unite the kingdoms together under their rule, becoming the United State of Auradon. Together the kingdoms rounded up all that was evil and imprisoned them on an island called the Isle of the Lost. All the villains, their sidekicks, and all their children were sent there. They were kept there by a force field set up by the Fairy Godmother's magic.

Now the people in Auradon live happily in peace. They have everything their hearts could desire. It's sickening, especially when everyone on the Isle lives in poverty. It just goes to prove that there is no such thing as happy endings, at least not for people like me.

* * *

 **There is the prologue. I will only be using first-person for special chapters, such as the prologue. I will be using third-person for the rest of the chapters. This will be an SYOC set in an AU during the timeline of the movie. Characters such as Mal, Ben, and the rest from the movies will be featured, but OC's will be focused on a lot.  
**

 **EVERYTHING IS NOW CLOSED!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I received a lot of OC submissions in just the past two days. So much so that I had to end submissions after just those two days. I received a total of 28 submissions in those two days. I ended up accepting a whole lot more than I was planning. Thank you all so much for submitting. Even if I didn't fully accept your characters (as stated on my profile under the cast lists), I still may have them show up later in a cameo. Be sure to stick around to see if you can find your character. And if your character was accepted, either as a major or minor character, be sure to read to see your character interact with the full world of Descendants. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 01  
"Ursula"_

* * *

There were docks on the Isle of the Lost, yet none of them had access to the water. Thalissa always thought it strange that they were there and questioned their purpose. It wasn't that she was complaining however. They were her favourite place to just sit and relax. It was because they had an unobstructed view of the water. The beautiful water, always calling out to her. This was the closest she would ever get to it as the force field around the isle did not allow anyone to actually touch the water.

"This is torture," she muttered to herself, standing up.

Normally Thalissa could handle watching the water gently ripple for hours, but today was different. She felt sickened by just the thought of water. It was probably because every time she thought of water, she was reminded she wouldn't ever be able to touch it. She was reminded she was trapped; trapped on this island of delinquents and outcasts. It wasn't that she hated the place, it was her home. But when you're stuck in one place for too long, it starts feeling like a prison. And this place was definitely a prison, through and through.

The street she was walking down was a perfect example. It was dirty, though not the typical dirty that one would associate with a street of course. No, there was a feeling like everything had a layer of slime and grime on it. Everything from the cobblestones that made up the street to the people that lined said street in their rags of clothing. Thalissa would only assume they didn't have places like this in Auradon, but everywhere here on the isle was like this.

"Thalissa! Thalissa!"

Thalissa was walking down the street, trying to avoid eye contact with people, when she heard someone call out her name. She easily recognized the voice. Turning around, she was ambushed by a short-haired brunette; her best friend, Kelsi Hook. Unlike her father, Captain James Hook, Kelsi was friendly, chipper, and all-around a brilliant person to be around. While she was Thalissa's best friend, really she is truly Thalissa's only friend.

"I went t' look for ye at the docks, but ye weren't thar," she said.

Kelsi commonly used "pirate lingo", as she referred to it as, much to people's disdain. Thalissa had gotten used to her friend's talk, but many people found it hard to make out what she was saying at times.

"You just missed me," Thalissa said. "I just left."

"Oh, figured. Ye always visit the ports. But why did ye leave early? Normally ye stay until midday," comment Kelsi.

"Didn't feel like it today," Thalissa responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Having a bad day?" asked Kelsi.

Thalissa let out a long, tentative sigh.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Who be it this time?" asked Kelsi. "Nerissa or ye mom?"

"Mom," answer Thalissa.

"Ursula," whispered Kelsi.

Thalissa never had a good relationship with her mom. She loved her mom, like any child should. They were family and that mattered a lot. But they still had a strained relationship. Ursula, Thalissa's mom, was one of the strongest villains ever before being locked up on the Isle of the Lost. Before then Ursula would rule the waters with an iron fist. She made all shipmates quake with fear. She found joy in striking fear. But after being locked on the isle and having no water around to control, she found her powers had slipped to well below their normal strength. She still considered herself one of the strongest and was very arrogant about it.

Thalissa never saw herself as a strong villainess however, much to her mother's disdain. Her mother had tried to make her strong and evil, like herself, but failed time and time again. Thalissa even tried to be like her mom when she was younger, but after failing so many times, soon gave up. Since then there has been a rift between them the size of an ocean.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kelsi, patting Thalissa on the back.

Thalissa, who had been frowning at the mere thought of her mom, looked up at her friend. She gave a heart-warming smile to Kelsi.

"Thanks, but it isn't your fault," said Thalissa. "Anyhow, we should probably get going. This isn't the sort of place you want to stand around, unless you want your pockets picked."

"I hear ye," chuckled Kelsi.

＼＼＼＼（*⌒◎⌒*）／／／／

Nerissa looked up at the black ceiling in the darkened room. The house was always so dark. She sometimes would wish to be able to have a window to let in some sunlight, but her mother wouldn't like that. She told her mother once about the thought, but her mother quickly shot it down. It was her mother's decision, as it was her mother's world after all.

Nerissa was lounging on the couch, waiting for something interesting to happen. Really, she should be doing her chores, but that was being taken care of. Her younger sister, Ariella, was doing them for her. Nerissa had "convinced" Ariella that it would be a caring gesture for her older sister if she did them. However, now Nerissa was left with nothing to do.

"I could go outside," she said to herself as she continued look up. "But that means I may end up running into Thalissa."

Thalissa was her other younger sister. Ariella she could handle, but Thalissa was just unmanageable. Nerissa and Thalissa were polar opposites. While Thalissa was open about wanting not to follow in their mother's footsteps, Nerissa was desperately trying hard to do just that. Nerissa couldn't help but view Thalissa as a traitor.

"Usually that twit is at the docks with her pirate friend at this time though," she continued. "As long as I stay away from there, I should be good."

She sat up and was about to hop to it, when a sudden slam of the front door caused her to freeze in mid-action. She peaked around the corner of the nearby wall, looking at the front door, and discovered that it was her mother.

"Mother," greeted Nerissa, after taking a big breath. "Welcome home."

"Hush child," said the sea witch as she glided across the floor in one swift motion.

Ursula plopped down on the couch Nerissa was just on. The witch acted as if exhausted, but was obviously just fawning it. Either way, Nerissa didn't care. She had always thought her mother to be one of the most evil villains in the land. No one could surpass the flair she had for evil. Even if her mother was exhausted or fawning exhaustion, there was probably a reason. Nerissa continued to think of all the evil reasons her mother could be tired and looked at her with admiration. Ursula took notice of this.

"What is it child?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Nerissa responded, lower her gaze and embarrassed about being caught.

"Whatever," Ursula shrugged it off. "Get me something to drink, then get out of my sight."

"Salt water, I assume," Nerissa said.

"Of course!" Ursula answered, angry that Nerissa even had to ask.

Nerissa nodded and ran off to get a drink for her mother.

* * *

 **First chapter. I hope it is alright. First family is that of Ursula's. She has three daughters; Nerissa (16), Thalissa (14), and Ariella (14). Thalissa's friend, Kelsi, is the daughter of Captain Hook.**

 **Remember to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2  
"Captain Hook"_

* * *

"So what is this I have been hearing about your dad's plans?" asked Thalissa.

The two friends were walking towards Kelsi's home, a beached boat home. Even though they weren't allowed in the water, Kelsi's dad, Captain Hook, wasn't going to stop living the pirate life. That meant living on a boat anyway he could. It was a nice place to live; both girls agreed on that. Kelsi always enjoyed all the nautical themed décor that could be found around the home. Thalissa enjoyed the natural light that was always present; much better than her home.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about them too, but I don't know anything 'bout them," Kelsi answered, shrugging.

"Not allowed in on the evil plans?" Thalissa asked followed by a chuckle.

"It probably has somethin' t' do with Peter Pan," said Kelsi.

"You're dad knows he can't give off the island to get to Peter Pan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's the good thin' about my pops. He doesn't give up t' easily," said Kelsi.

Thalissa nodded.

"My mom can be like that at times," she whispered, tugging on the end of her black fishtail braid.

They made it to the beach area where all the boat houses had been beached. The Hook family wasn't the only one to live in one, but they definitely had the biggest. Towering over all the smaller ones, the friends could see the large boat. It could borderline a ship if it wanted to.

"From what I hear too, you're dad isn't alone," said Thalissa.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he works alone. Except maybe a few of his crewmates," said Kelsi.

"No, I hear some other villains are planning ways to escape," Thalissa corrected her friend. "They are trying harder than usual."

"Strange," said Kelsi. "Any names?"

"I heard rumors about the quartet making some plans, but their always making plans," said Thalissa.

"Yeah, especially that Maleficent," the other agreed.

Who they called the quartet was some of the most fearsome villains up there. Or at least they used to be. The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella de Vill, and Maleficent made up the group. The only one that retained most of their evil nature was Maleficent, who continues to dream of doing dastardly deeds to Auradon. The Evil Queen however now only fusses over beauty and her child's beauty. It's funny because the Queen has had some major - and very noticeable - work done. Jafar runs a thrift shop filled with items stolen by his son. He hasn't been planning on taking over any kingdom recently. And Cruella, well she is a sad case. It was probably due to too much black and white, black and white, over and over again, but she went a bit coo-coo and now talks to a stuffed squeaky toy dog on her shoulder.

"But I also hear the Queen of Hearts is planning something," Thalissa continued.

"That's rare," said Kelsi. "She seems content just rulin' over her part of the Isle."

And by ruling, Kelsi meant bossing around the people around her in her little section of the Isle. She wasn't a queen anymore, but that didn't stop her from acting like one.

"Exactly what I thought," said Thalissa. "Besides, I thought she would be too lazy to try anything. Actually going through with a plan to escape would mean work."

The girls laughed.

Finally reaching the front door of the boat house, the girls walked inside. It was strangely quiet. Normally Kelsi's dad would be running around with his right hand man, Mister Smee, barking orders at the poor man. But today, no one other than the girls was there. It appeared the rumors that Captain Hook was busy scheming were true. There was no true other reason for him to be out this early in the morning if that wasn't the case.

"Looks like we got the place to ourselves," observed Thalissa. "What should we do?"

Kelsi paused.

"Read?" she spoke after a bit, her green eyes sparkling.

"You read my mind," Thalissa responded.

=°^,^,^~~~

Meanwhile in Auradon…

Prince Ben looked into the mirror as the tailor pinned in the excess fabric of his suit. It was a new suit, so it didn't fit him yet. It was the tailor's job to fix that. He had to do a good job too, because this was a very important suit. It was what he would be wearing for him coronation. Even only being a teenager, he was preparing to take the crown from his parents.

Ben sighed while looking at the mirror.

"Don't move," instructed the tailor in a harsh tone.

Ben stiffened up at the order, but continued to frown at his reflection. He was a bit anxious about taking over the throne. His parents seemed confident in his skills, but he surely wasn't. He knew all of his flaws and how he could easily fail. He also knew he could succeed, but no one ever focuses on the good side of things when their stressed. They wouldn't be stressed and anxious if they did.

"Look at our son."

Ben jumped a bit at the voice, but quickly calmed down when he say the owner's reflection in the mirror. His frown naturally went to a smile. It was his father, Beast. Beside his father stood his mom, Queen Belle.

Ben turned around to face his parents, receiving a loud, annoyed cough from the tailor. Ben stopped himself from hopping off the podium to run over and greet his parents.

"You look like you're already a ruler," said his father with a big, wide grin.

Ben was happy to hear this, but he still felt a bit anxious.

"Are you ready, Ben?" asked his mother.

"Ready for this to be all done and over," replied Ben.

"Anxious, huh?" asked his father, laughing. "I can understand that. Just know that it will all go away once the coronation finally begins. It is a basic ceremony where all you have to do is accept the responsibilities of the crown and take the crown. It is just like playing a game of Tourney."

"Except no one is tackling anyone," added Ben.

"True," said his father.

"Just remember that everyone who cares for you will be there to support you," said his mother.

"Thanks mom," said Ben.

He paused, remembering something he had been thinking about for a while.

"By the way, I have an idea for what I want my first proclamation to be," said Ben.

"Really? Great!" cheered his parents. "What is it?"

Ben paused again, though this time for a whole new reason. He knew his parents weren't going to like this.

"I want to give the children on the Isle of the Lost a chance to redeem themselves. I want to allow them to attend Auradon Prep," stated Ben.

Next came silence. His parents and the tailor who had been listening in on the conversation froze. The tailor stood up and rushed out of the room, not sure of what to do in that situation. You could tell both Belle and Beast wanted to follow him, but they had to deal with this.

"Why would you want to do that? They are evil," said Beast.

"Their parents are evil," argued Ben. "Their only crime so far is having villainous parents. Why are they being punished for their parents' actions?"

Ben looked at his parents, but they still appeared not to be swayed.

"I think we should give them a chance to prove they can be good, which I think they can be. If they can be good, why should they be punished to exile?" asked Ben.

After another long paused, Beast let out a long sigh and Belle patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright," she said. "We agree with you and think that they deserve a chance to prove themselves. Who were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about starting off with those that need the most help," said Ben.

"Who?" repeated his dad.

"Well…" Ben hesitated.

* * *

 **End of chapter numero dos. What do you guys think? I am starting to get into the plot of the movie a bit, but remember that this is an AU, so things will be changed other than just added a few OC's.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 03  
"The List"_

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost…

She walked down the street, her boots hitting the ground with force with each step. Her face had a solid frown on it that could make anyone want to avoid her. Beside the ombred-brunette walked a tall, black-haired boy. He looked at her with a flat expression.

"You shouldn't be stomping, Parker," he commented.

"Shut up," she said back.

"I'm just saying that you're acting more like an angsty teen than a true villain?" he asked.

"And I said, shut up," Parker snapped. "No one asked you, Dante."

"I don't know why you are so upset. Your crew wreaked havoc on the sewing district. A lot of people are talking about you over there," said Dante.

"It's not that," Parker said.

"Than what is it?" asked Dante.

Parker stopped and looked around. A few people were looking at her, though it was probably because of the stomping like Dante pointed out. The rest were just going about their business. None of them even cared what had happened just a couple blocks away. No one cared about her being there. It was like no one recognized anything she had done. She sighed.

"If my dad had raided the sewing district, everyone on the isle would have heard about it by now," said Parker.

"I don't think your dad would have raided the sewing district to begin with," Dante pointed out.

Parker shot Dante a look.

"You know I could try to cheer you up by saying your dad has had years of experience behind him that makes him a much more skilled villain than you or I could try to convince you that you can only go up from here," said Dante. "But that seems like a whole lot of work for getting nothing out of it personally."

"You could try," mumbled Parker.

"Or you could try harder instead of moping around," Dante pointed out.

Parker bit her lip and huffed.

"Right now I could be hanging out with some real villains, but instead I am here talking to you," Dante continued.

"Thanks," Parker said sarcastically.

Dante just sent a smirk at her and continued to walk. Parker jogged to catch up to him, slowing down to fall into pace with him when she did.

"So what is your dad up to anyway?" asked Dante.

"Why would I know?" asked Parker.

"Well, I've been hearing some things about him recently," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like ways to get off the island," he answered.

"Yeah, like that is anything new," Parker said. "Why do you care? Scouting gossip for yer daddy?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

"See, now I got you saying it," Parker said with a chuckle.

The duo stopped when they came across a large mob focused around a single wall. It appeared they were looking at something on the wall, but what neither of the teenagers knew. They couldn't see anything over the mob, not even Dante who was already pretty tall to begin with.

"Wonder what they're looking at?" Dante thought aloud.

"Well, why don't we go check it out?" Parker asked.

"Or we can wait for them to move out of the way," Dante suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Parker said, beginning to already push through the crowd.

Dante just stood there, watching her as she disappeared in the people. He made no motion to follow her.

"Why do I hang out with her again?" he asked.

Parker had made quick work with the maze of the mob. From pushing between people to ducking underneath and crawling around legs, she managed to get to the front in no time. The people were almost squishing the wall, so Parker found herself pushed close to the brick wall. On the brick wall was multiple copies of a flier, all with the what appeared to be the same information. It was hard to focus on reading it at first, as everyone was crowding her and bumping into her, but she managed. But only reading about half way through, she almost screamed.

"What is this?!" she snapped.

The flier read…

=°^,^,^~~~

 _As proclaimed by Crown Prince Ben, the soon-to-be King of Auradon, five children of villains been chosen to leave the isle and attend Auradon Prep on the mainland. These five will act as ambassadors of the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. The children are…_

 _Mal, the daughter of Maleficent._

 _Dante Sombra, the son of Doctor Facilier._

 _Cherise, unclaimed._

 _Nerissa, the daughter of Ursula.  
_

 _Parker Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook._

=°^,^,^~~~

Parker didn't know how to react. She just looked at the flier silently as she was pushed around by the group. She at some point, though she doesn't remember when, she had ripped one of the fliers off of the wall. She had turned around and began to walk back through the crowd. She didn't duck and dodge people like she had done before.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

Parker, however, did not respond.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Parker normally would respond with a snide remark, but instead kept quiet. Dante raised an eyebrow at this behavior, curious at what could get someone normally so vocal to turn so silent. Dante when to say something else, but was cut off by Parker shoving the flier in her hand into his chest. He took the piece of paper and began to read it to himself, mouthing the words as he read along.

"Interesting," he simply said.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating. I plan to do another update soon as well as start a relatively short SYOC soon (probably next week). I am hoping the next update for this will come around Wednesday. I am also hoping on updating "** _ **The End**_ **", my other Descendants fanfic, around Wednesday or Thursday, while I am planning on updating "** _ **The Struggle of the Fiends**_ **", my Pokemon fanfic, around Friday, maybe Saturday. Seeing how I don't have anything else going for me for a while, I am going to try to setup a schedule for my stories for me to adhere to.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four  
"The Shack"_

* * *

Dante walked through the front door of his home. It was a rather drab home, just like the rest of the homes on the isle. But really, his home was one of the worst. It was merely a two-room shack on the more deserted side of the isle where really people avoided. It was probably because when it stormed - and man did the isle gets some storm - but when it stormed, it would do so pretty badly.

"You're home early, Dante."

Dante's father, also known as the villainous Doctor Facilier, was sitting at a makeshift desk made of plywood and some crates in the far - really not so far due to the room being small itself - corner of the room. Scattered across the top of the desk looked to be papers. What was on these papers, Dante did not know. But he could guess, and he guessed they held people's secrets. His father was a notorious secret collector, which he would use these "assets" of his to come out ahead.

"I got some news for you," Dante said, handing his father the flier he had gotten from Parker.

Facilier scanned the paper before his face twisted into a large sneaky grin.

"This is great news, Dante," his father said. "An opportunity to get off this island forever has unfolded before us."

"Well, the opportunity only mentions me, however," Dante pointed out.

"Yes, it does," Facilier agreed. "But with you have been given a chance to free me while you're off the island."

Dante raised a dark eyebrow at what his father said.

"You have an idea?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Facilier asked.

Suddenly the door swung open and at the doorway stood quite an angry girl. In her hand was a crumbled up piece of paper. From the little bit Dante could see, it appeared to be the flier featuring the news about Auradon.

"What's this about?" she asked rather harshly.

"Calm down, Ivory," Dante said.

"I am calm," Ivory snapped. "I'm just upset."

"Isn't that the opposite of calm?" asked Dante.

"No one asked you," Ivory said.

Dante sighed. Ivory was his sister, though they never really got along. Their attitudes were just too alike it made them hate each other. Both were incredibly self-interested, which definitely made them clash. Ivory however was a more energetic, while Dante was more reserved. Dante figured their tendency to not get along was due to them only really being half-siblings.

"Why are they sending you? I'm the older of us, they should have taken me," Ivory complained.

"It doesn't matter who they accepted. The fact that one of us is leaving is good enough," their father said. "Only one of us is needed to put a plan forth to get us all off of this cursed island."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was really short. I was planning on having all the kids who had been listed with their parents, but it was turning into almost repetitive. I decided just to do this small update instead. Besides, I really like Dante as a character. I am sorry if any characters here were completely OOC.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT #1: Wednesdays will be the official "The Lost" update day. So new chapters every Wednesday.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT #2: I have a poll up on my channel. The newest SYOC, the minor one I mentioned earlier, is up for debate. It will either be a Silent Hill story, a Pirates of the Caribbean story, or a Walking Dead story. Be sure to vote! Poll will be taken down Monday morning and story will be published soon after.**


	6. Chapter 5

**For all of those who don't know yet, stats are back. We can now see our traffic stats, profile stats, and everything. Sadly, it says I have zero views for chapters I obviously have views on (got reviewed), so IDK** _ **if**_ **that will be fixed. And obviously we can update our stories again. I heard the down time had something to do with a blackout. But I heard that on Twitter, so don't quote me on that. Anyway, I'm glad I am able to update. I also just updated my Pokemon story,** _ **The Struggle of the Fiends**_ **, and published my new story,** _ **Pirates: Ship Rats**_ **– a Pirates of the Caribbean story. Be sure to check those out too.**

* * *

 _Chapter Five  
'About to Leave'_

* * *

The day had finally come, much to Nerissa's displeasure. When she got the news she would be going to Auradon Prep to help represent the Isle, her mother was too excited. She wasn't sure why her mother was so excited. Her mother hated Auradon and all its occupants – even more than Nerissa did. Her mother viewed the entire country as nothing but a bunch of stuck up snobs that robbed her of her well-deserved kingdom. Yet there was her mother, upon hearing the news, getting quite excited. She refused to say anything to Nerissa. Now Nerissa was waiting at the front of the town, looking at the broken bridge in front of her, waiting for whatever would be coming to get her and the four other teens to take them to Auradon.

"I wish I could go instead," said Thalissa.

"I wish you would go instead, too," Nerissa muttered.

Thalissa had come to see her sister off. Their mother never truly went into public, which this was definitely a public event if there ever was one on the Isle. So instead of their mother, Thalissa felt she should at least see Nerissa off. They never really got along, but they were family.

"When you're out, do you think you can put in a good word for me so I can leave next?" asked Thalissa.

"Yeah, yeah," Nerissa answered, waving her hand at her sister, as if to metaphorically wave away the question. "If I have any power in the matter, I'm going to get everyone off."

Thalissa paused.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. Some people here aren't necessarily good," she said, slightly nervously.

"No dip, Thalissa," Nerissa raised her voice, but never took her eyes off the bridge. "This is the Isle of the Lost, prison to ever villain and evil henchman in the land – including all their children. Of course they are _"necessarily good"_."

Nerissa mimicked Thalissa's words in a mocking voice. Thalissa just pulled back. She didn't dare argue with her sister, especially now. So she just pulled back and tried to change the topic.

"Actually, there is another thing I want to ask you to do," Thalissa started.

"What?" Nerissa asked, sounding exasperated.

"I heard there are beaches you can reach the water from in Auradon. If you happen to find one, can you bring me back a sea shell?" Thalissa asked.

"A sea shell?" Nerissa questioned.

"Yeah. Can only be one, or if you happen to find more, a few. If you get me one, I'll owe you," Thalissa added.

After a long pause, Nerissa simply nodded.

"Fine, but you owe me," she agreed.

Thalissa knew that her sister would never turn down a favour. It would be like a children turning down candy; it just wouldn't happen. She also knew that she would probably regret it later, but at least her sister wasn't mad anymore – not at her anyway.

＼＼＼＼（*⌒◎⌒*）／／／／

Parker quickened her pace as she walked down the street. She didn't want to talk to her father anymore. She ended up talking to him the day she found the flier that had announced her and four others were leaving the island. She needed advice, as she didn't know how to deal with the news properly. She was actually very scared, as the idea of such a new place – which was already taught to every child on the Isle to be a place filled to the brim with overly sweet, pathetic twits – was terrifying. Her father had dealt with the people of Auradon before; long before the villains were imprisoned on the Isle. Parker figured her father would know just how to handle them. Sadly, he didn't react the way she had hoped. Apparently he had spent a little too much time inside recently and began to speak really quickly about how this – the flier – was perfect for his plan. It was mainly gibberish and cause Parker to be even more confused than she already was.

'I don't need any more stressing out,' she thought.

She just wanted to get to the pick-up spot with her duffle bag of stuff and leave without anymore incident.

"Parker!"

The call of her name made her jump slightly. The people around her began to hastily move away as her younger sister, Kelsi, rushed up to her. For some reason, everyone was fearful of Kelsi, which Parker never really understood. Kelsi never really acted like a pirate. She sure talked like one – crediting that to her being raised by a pirate and his crew her whole life – but she never stole anything in her life, she never plundered anything, she didn't even have crew… Unless you count that daughter of the sea witch she always hung out with; which Parker did not. Yet people always acted like Kelsi was just as ruthless and sneaky as Parker.

"What is it?" Parker asked, not stopping to talk.

"Ye leavin' now?" asked Kelsi.

"Well, the flier did say that they would be arriving to pick us up today," Parker answered.

"Oh, yeah," Kelsi said.

Kelsi walked beside Parker, trying to keep up with her pace. They remained silent as they watched the people they were walking towards quickly get out of their way. After a moment of silence, Parker couldn't take it.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" asked Parker, irritated.

She didn't hate her sister. Many children on the Isle hated their siblings. It was like they viewed their own family as the enemy. Parker knew that her sister cared for her and her sister had a special place in her heart. It's just… Just like with every normal younger-older sibling combo, there would always be times when one would just annoy the other one. This was one of those times.

Kelsi didn't speak, instead she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two packages, handing them to Parker.

"Dad and I got ye something. I went t' give it t' ye at yer hideout, but ye crew said ye already left," Kelsi explained. "Thing is, they wanted t' give ye somethin' too, but ye apparently rushed out of there like ye bottom was on fire…"

"Reasons for that," Parker interrupted.

" _Reasons_ " mostly being stressed and she didn't want her crew to be stressed out seeing her in that state. A captain was supposed to be strong in front of her crew, as she was definitely not.

Parker looked down the two gifts in her hands. They were both about the size of her palms. One was a rectangular box wrapped neatly in shiny red paper. It was tied together with white and teal strings with a little bow on top. The other was what appeared to be a mangled box wrapped in some damaged purple paper. It was pretty much all held together with a bit of hemp rope, though she could totally see parts of the box peeking through the paper.

"The red and teal one is from us," Kelsi said.

"Figured," Parker said.

She put the two packages in her pockets.

"I'll open them when I arrive. It'll give me something to look forward to," she said.

Kelsi smiled.

"Good," Kelsi said. "Just remember t' actually talk to people. Ye got t' make the first move; people will be too peterrafied t' talk to ye first."

Parker paused once again.

"Do you mean petrified?" she asked.

"Peterrafied, petreefied, whatever," Kelsi said.

"Still wrong," Parker corrected.

"Just don't scare people," Kelsi warned. "I need t' get back t' Dad. I'm helpin' him."

"Alright and thank-you," said Parker.

She gave Kelsi a side hug, not feeling comfortable giving a full-blown hug in public. Afterwards, Kelsi waved good-bye and ran off. Parker continued on her way; her hands in her pocket, holding the hidden away packages.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will get to see all the characters that will be leaving the Isle all together; Cherise, Parker, Nerissa, Dante, and canon character, Mal. That will come next Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six  
'We're Going to Crash!'_

* * *

Nerissa had been standing there for what felt like forever. The limo had already arrived that was supposed to take her and the others to Auradon, but she was not allowed to get in yet. No, she was forced to wait outside it until the others arrived. The only person with her was Thalissa. They waited at the area right at the cut-off bridge.

"I'm pretty sure they'll hurry up," said Thalissa.

"They better," said Nerissa.

As if on cue, Parker appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" shouted Thalissa, startled by the sudden addition.

"Um, I walked," Parker responded.

Parker just shrugged off Thalissa's surprise and leaned against the limo.

"Is there a reason why we aren't inside?" she asked.

Nerissa merely ignored Parker and continued to wait impatiently for the rest of the group. That was something Parker did not like, being intentionally ignored. While she didn't like drawing much attention to herself when it came to confrontations like this, she also didn't like to be treated like she was invisible. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back her anger towards Nerissa.

"Um…" Thalissa started, noticing Parker's anger. Then she noticed something else. "Oh look."

She pointed down one of the roads that intersected at the bridge. Walking down it was a dark, looming figure. Her long, straight raven black hair and pasty white skin was a dead giveaway of who she was. Only one person on the island had such a morbid appearance. With her hollow face and waiflike frame she had a haunting appearance about her. Everyone knew her as Cherise, and just that. Her parentage or really anything else about her was left to the imagination of those that "interacted" with her. She never mentioned anything to anyone about herself. The only thing people knew about her was that she was the daughter of someone evil, as she was on the isle. And it was pointless to ask her anyhow, as she refused to talk.

Cherise slowly walked up to the limo and sat down near the trunk. She had a single, small bag with her. It looked barely big enough to hold toiletries, let alone clothing.

"What took you so long?" asked Nerissa.

Cherise simply looked at her, silent. Nerissa shook her head.

"Never mind," she said.

Even the strong Nerissa could be creeped out by the very strange girl. Cherise merely turned her attention back to the road she just came from, as if waiting for the others to arrive. The other three girls did the same thing. It wasn't long before the last two finally arrived.

First there was the son of Doctor Facilier himself, Dante. Parker gave the tall boy a swift nod as he joined her, standing beside her. He dropped his bags down, all three of them.

"Got enough bags?" asked Parker.

"Ivory kept saying I needed more stuff," Dante responded.

"Uh-huh," said Parker.

After him came the final teen. Her short, purple hair whipped back and forth as she walked with such power. Mal, the daughter of the one and only Maleficent; she was just like her mom. While Cherise was the scariest by far, Mal had to be one of the most intimidating, just beneath her mom. Behind her, carrying her bags, were a couple of nameless lackeys.

"May I ask why you are waiting outside the car like fools?" asked Mal when she finally got to the limo.

"It's your fault," Narissa snapped. "You're the one who was late and we couldn't do anything without you being here. So it is your fault."

Mal's face twitched in frustration. Narissa wasn't so calm either. Thalissa stepped between them, though wasn't sure if that was the smartest thing.

"Well, now that everyone is here, that means you guys can get going," Thalissa said. "That also means I should get going."

"Yeah," Narissa agreed.

"Well… Bye," said Thalissa, as she slowly started to back away.

"Yeah, bye," said Narissa, not looking at her sister.

Thalissa slightly hung her head and left. Parker felt slightly sorry for Thalissa, as she was Kelsi's best friend. Parker couldn't think of treating her younger sister like that. Sure Kelsi would get irritating at times, but she was still family. It looked like Narissa didn't view Thalissa that way.

"Can we get in the car now?" asked Narissa, already opening the door.

The driver, who had blocked Narissa's first attempt to get into the car before everyone showed up, allowed her to enter the car, taking her luggage as she entered. Mal was close behind with Cherise after her. Dante then went in and Parker got in last.

The inside of the limo was huge; much bigger than what the teens had first expected from just looking at the outside. They each had enough space inside to be a bit spread out. Amongst them was also luxuries they had never seen in their life. Such as candy. Sure they saw candy, and occasionally got a piece of it, but never had they seen so much sweets in their life and such quality. The chocolate is what got Parker's attention. She couldn't stop herself from chomping down on the candy surrounding her and the chocolate was so sweet.

There were also carbonated drinks made available. Unlike the candy, they had never seen such items. The beverage said it was "soda", but what that meant was a guess to them. Cherise was the first to try it out, though remained emotionless when it came to reaction time. Dante took a swig next, but later regretted it. It was so sweet and all the carbonation felt like it was filling his throat and was about to explode.

"Don't drink those," he said.

Parker nodded and offered him some chocolate, which he gladly took to get the soda-flavour out of his mouth.

"Do you guys have no couth?" asked Mal. "They are obviously trying to buy your loyalty with sweets even before we get there. And you're just taking it."

Narissa scoffed.

"Stop acting like we're idiots," she said. "Just because your mom's Maleficent doesn't mean you have the right to insult us."

It was Mal's turn to scoff this time.

"I will stop treating you guys like idiots when you stop acting like idiots," she responded.

The heat began to rise between the two girls, when the sudden jolt of the limo beginning to move brought them out of it. They, along with the other three, looked out the front window. The limo driver seemed calm, but the teens sure weren't. As when they looked, they were driving towards the broken bridge. If the force field didn't stop them, they would surely be stopped by dropping off the bridge. The limo driver pressed a button and continued to drive. When they should have hit the force field, they just breezed by.

"The force field is down?" asked Parker.

It wasn't a true surprise – they had to get through the force field somehow – but it was still enough of a shock to surprise them. As they picked up speed, they race towards the end of the bridge.

"They tricked us! They're going to kill us!" shouted Mal.

Mal continued to shout at the driver to stop, while Parker covered her face with her arms, afraid to watch what was going to happen next. Dante joined Mal in shouting at the driver. Even Cherise was ducking down, preparing for the impact to the water. The only ones not panicking were Narissa and the driver. With another push of a button, something kicked into the car, which felt like a minor tremor to the teens. And just as they hit the end of the bridge, it felt like a gust of wind picked up underneath the limo. They were flying.

"We're flying!" exclaimed Parker.

They looked out the side windows. They weren't flying at all. Instead a golden bridge made up of glittery dust magical materialized. It continued along to the other side of the water and the limo was simply driving on it.

"How the heck?" wondered Dante.

"Of course the limo had to arrive somehow," said Narissa, the only one of the teens not freaking out. "If you guys actually arrived on time, like me, you would have seen the limo arrive. Maybe than you guys wouldn't be as scared as you just were."

Narissa's snide comment did not sit well with the others. Mal went to argue back, but just swallowed her words. She instead gave her attention to the limo driver; deciding to drown him in questions about what happened. Dante continued to look out the window, as did Cherise, though they were probably looking at completely different things. Dante was watching the magical golden bridge to make sure it didn't disappear. Cherise however looked like she was looking off into the distance. Parker just stuffed her face with more chocolate.

* * *

 **Almost 1,500 words of pure chapter. We are finally leaving the isle and going to Auradon. We will be – slowly – introducing the heroes' kids. And don't worry, those of the villains' kids who haven't been introduced or talked about much will be featured more. This only chapter six and I plan on this story for going on for a bit longer or so.**

 **Next chapter out next Tuesday! See you guys then and have a nice week.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven  
'Anytime Now'_

* * *

Just as quickly as the thrill of riding in the limo came, it soon went. Parker just wanted out. It soon felt like the trip was taking forever, even though it probably had only been a couple of minutes.

 _Kelsi would love this_ , Parker thought. _She always liked the concept of flying._

She would have been a much better pick than Parker, but Parker had to just accept that she was there now. It wasn't Kelsi who had been picked, but her; even if she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with it right now.

"Who do you think they are going to send to greet us?" asked Parker.

"You're assuming that someone is going to greet us," said Mal.

"And who's the idiot?" Dante asked sarcastically. "They wouldn't just let children of villains run around on their own. Of course they would send someone to watch us."

Mal just simply glared at Dante, unable to respond. She remained silent, because of course, he was right. There was no way that Auradon would so easily trust them. They didn't even trust each other.

"So who do you think?" Parker reiterated.

"Probably some low-ranking person… No one important," said Dante. "Doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean?" asked Parker.

Dante paused. "Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

Parker looked at her "friend" for a while, before following him and looking out the window. They were now spitting distance to Auradon. Soon they would be back on solid ground, much to Parker's delight. She couldn't lie, she was happy to be off the isle finally. She had lived there her entire life and had been searching for a way to get off. But she always thought she would be leaving either on her father's ship or her own, not a flying car with a golden, magical bridge. She also didn't think her way out would involve Auradon.

She sighed.

꒰⍨꒱. ꒰⍨꒱. ꒰⍨꒱

Ben stood at the front of the school. Any second now the limo would be arriving with the villains' children. He had chosen them himself, yet he was still anxious. He knew their personalities, which was the reason for his anxiety. They were known to be as cunning and manipulative as their parents. Whether that was true or not, Ben couldn't help but worry a bit.

"Ben, if you were going to get this worked up about it, why did you think of allowing them to come?" asked Audrey.

Audrey, Ben's girlfriend, had joined him at the arrival area. She had originally come for "morale support", but now was just nagging him. She was the daughter of Aurora, also known as the Sleeping Beauty. Like almost every child in Auradon, Audrey had been raised never to trust anyone from the Isle. Ben however was trying to change that perspective. He didn't want people like Audrey to be afraid of people who may not be all that frightening.

"Just because I may be "worked up" now, that doesn't mean I should turn back or regret my decisions," said Ben. "This is for that greater good of the kingdom and even the Isle. I am not about to screw over my kingdom because I am a bit worried."

Audrey huffed.

"You're way too trusting," she said.

"And you're not trusting enough," he said. "Look I truly care about you, but you need to realize that not everyone is like their parents."

"You're right," she said. "Your parents were smart enough to separate themselves from the villains."

She huffed once more and stomped away.

"Seriously… Audrey!" Ben called out to her.

"Relationship problems?"

Behind Ben appeared the wild Ryeka. Ryeka was the son of Esmeralda and Captain Phoebus – from the story of the Hunchback. He wasn't very popular, despite his actually very likable casual attitude. The reason was that Ryeka didn't have a positive view on royalty due to what he perceived as bigotry. Ben was able to get along with Ryeka; Ben was a lot more open minded than most. But people like Audrey, Ryeka truly hated.

"She's just being defensive," Ben responded. "It's understandable."

"Is it?" Ryeka asked.

"Of course," said Ben. "Audrey's family was put through a lot of grief because of a certain villain. Of course she is going to be defensive when it comes to villains in general."

"Her mother was put to sleep by a single villain. She has no right to hold that against other people who had no hand in that part of history," said Ryeka. "Besides, these are no villains, right? They are the children of said villains. Just because they are the children of villains doesn't make them villains themselves. Just like us being children of the heroes doesn't make us all heroes."

"I understand that," Ben said.

"Do you?" asked Ryeka.

Ryeka looked at the prince with his deep sea green eyes. Ben looked away. Something about those eyes made Ben feel uncomfortable; he didn't know exactly why. Ryeka took notice and chuckled. He turned away and began to walk away.

"You aren't going to stay and meet the new students?" asked Ben.

"Nah," said Ryeka. "I'll probably meet them later. Anyway, I have other things to do. Bye."

Ryeka waved as he continued to walk away. Ben gave a small wave and turned his attention back to where the limo would be coming from.

"Any time now," he said.

* * *

 **I really liked the scene with Ben. I know it was small, but his scene made me excited for his future in the story. I didn't know if I wanted to make Ryeka a main character either, but now I am very much sure I do. He hasn't had much exposition – just this couple-sentence scene. Still, I like him and would like to thank princessgothicful for submitting him.**

 **Next chapter the limo will arrive and we will see the teens interact with their first royal/hero. And don't worry if your character is still on the island, as they will still been shown. Just because the five is off the island doesn't mean the Isle's story just stops.**


	9. Chapter 8

**If you enjoy submitting characters for SYOC's, please read the AU at the end.**

 **Also, five more chapters until the end of this "season".  
**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight  
'Welcomes'_

* * *

The limo had finally made it off the bridge. That only meant what came next would be the school. The teens had heard of what Auradon Prep looked like. Supposedly it was an old, stone castle. The gardens surrounding the school were rumored to be so gorgeous, even more than even the Queen of Hearts' personal garden – which if you had ever seen, was truly stunning; something to be envious of. And the insides of the school were also supposed to be spectacular. No one on the Isle had ever seen the school, so what it exactly looked like differed between sources. The only thing that really remained constant was that it was more beautiful than anything on the Isle.

"Is that it?" asked Mal.

The teens had tuned out each other and were doing their own thing. But when Mal had suddenly spoken up, killing the awkward silence that had arisen, they looked up at her. She was pointing out the front window, passed the driver. The driver ignored her, but he didn't need to answer her anyway.

"Holy-" Dante went to speak, but was cut off by Parker.

"Auradon Prep," she answered.

The rumors were true. The outside was breath-taking. The building wasn't as huge as one would have imagined, but still pretty big. The walls were made up of grey bricks that looked so old with the ivy crawling up them. Still they looked strong. The blue tile roof harmonized perfectly with the green dancing up the walls. Surrounding the building was even more green; everything from hedges and shrub-sculptures to every type of flower imaginable. It was all so bright.

"I don't like it," said Nerissa.

Mal remained silent, but it obvious from the drooping frown on her face, she agreed. Cherise showed apprehension too. Well, all of them were anxious, but Cherise was looking especially worried. This had to be the most expressive she had ever been in front of people. She was frowning, while picking at her lower lip uneasily. Her eyes were darting around the image in front of her. She was probably regretting even coming. Parker was wondering what to expect when the limo would finally decide to stop. Dante beside her remained straight faced somewhat. Actually he looked almost irritated looking at the school.

The limo came to a sudden stop, causing the teens to lurch forward.

"Hey! A bit of warning!" snapped Mal.

The driver didn't respond, once more, and just got of the car.

"Is he deaf or something?" asked Nerissa snidely.

The door beside Mal unexpectedly opened, having been opened by the driver. He waited with the door open for the teens to exit, but none of them made any movement to leave.

"Get out," he snapped in a hushed voice.

"Some more manners would be nice," Mal snapped back, exiting the car first. "Sheesh!"

Nerissa was next, pushing Mal out of the way when outside so she could be in front. Dante and Parker then exited. Parker stayed behind Dante, trying to get a feel for the surroundings. Cherise appeared beside her, though Parker didn't notice her get out. Cherise had stopped picking at her lip, but a little scab was forming where she picked at it a bit too much. Her eyes were still darting though.

"Welcome," a dirty-blonde boy greets.

The boy was wearing an all-blue, fancy suit that matched the blue of the roofs. It couldn't be coincidence that he was wearing one of the main two colours of head Auradon royalty – Belle and the Beast – and was greeting them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Mal.

Parker thought it was obvious, but knew better than to jump to conclusions or to interject. That was how you got targeted and she wasn't about to get on anyone's radar right then. She was just going to remain hidden for the time being until she could figure everything out. She still felt like that was a stupid question.

"Oh, I am Prince Benjamin for Auradon," introduced the boy. "You may call me Ben, however."

He gave a slight bow to the villainous teens. They didn't return the courtesy.

"Well, I am here to welcome you to Auradon Prep," Ben said. "I am also here to show you around and answer any questions you may have."

"Smells weasely," whispered Dante.

Parker glanced at him. She had expected a glare of pure hatred to be on his face to match the hatred in is voice. Yet he just had a straight expression once again. His purple eyes looked blank and empty as they stared at Ben, but they weren't as hateful as she had expected. She didn't know why, but she found this Dante to be a whole lot scarier to be near.

"If you don't have questions right now," Ben continued. "Please follow me and we can begin the tour."

He began to walk away. Nerissa was right behind him, followed closely by a judging Mal. Parker hurried to follow, but Dante was a little more hesitant to follow; though he soon did with some distance between him and Ben. Cherise once again followed up last, having her small bag slung over her shoulder.

Ben began to explain the history behind the school, though no one truly listened. It was all about rather boring stuff, like peace and equality.

'Nothing really equal when it came to the Isle,' thought Parker.

There was some mention about a shape-shifting statue in-between the righteous speeches, though that went in one ear and out the other.

"Ben!"

A shrill voice called out, causing Ben to jump a bit in response. A tanned girl with long, brown curls came rushing over to the boy. Judging by her fancy pink dress and perfect appearance, it was palpable that she too was a royal.

"I need your help," she said.

"Audrey, can't you see I'm busy right now," whispered Ben, nudging the girl away.

It was then the girl – Audrey – noticed the group. Her wide brown eyes narrowed when she finally realized who they were. She met eyes with Mal and sent a glare her way. She grabbed ahold of Ben's arm and began to hug/hang on it. She started to tug him away.

"Let someone else deal with them," she said in a sweeter voice than before. "I need your help."

She looked around and noticed a certain black-haired figure walking away.

"Let Ryeka handle them," she declared. "He likes freaks anyway."

The small boy turned around upon hearing his name and saw it was Audrey who called out to him. He went to turn back around, but Ben stopped him.

"Please, do you mind?" Ben asked, practically being torn away by Audrey.

"Actually, I think I do mind," responded Ryeka.

"Please," Ben begged.

"Yeah.. Sure," Ryeka agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Great! Now let's go," Audrey said, ripping Ben away finally.

"What a pain," he muttered toward Audrey.

But she and Ben were already gone and she couldn't here Ryeka's insults directed towards her. Still he kept muttering them. He finally managed to bring his attention back to the five teens who were still staring at him.

"Okay," he said. "What's going on now?"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPCOMING SYOC INFORMATION**

 **I have a poll on my profile which will be present until October 24th. It will be helping choose the next story to replace "The End" in the lineup. "The End" is my other** _ **Descendants**_ **story and will be finishing its first arc, the "Aladdin/Jafar Arc", come end of October. While it will be January, I will be starting a new story. The choices are between a** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **story, a** _ **Winx**_ **story, and a** _ **Fullmetal Alchemist**_ **story. The popular choice will be picked and characters will be accepted from October 24th to Halloween (31st). The story will then premiere on November 1st. Remember to vote for your favourite and continue to read** _ **The Lost**_ **. :)**

First idea is a Kingdom Hearts story titled _**Kingdom Hearts Debut.**_ It is based in the fictional Florida town, Perdu, in 2002. The first Kingdom Hearts game is just coming out, but instead of the PS1 game we all know, it is a computer mmorpg. The story focuses on a group of players trying to figure out the secret of the game, while trying to balance their social lives as well.

 _ **OR**_

The second idea is a Winx story titled _**Fly Free From Me.**_ It is based in 1985, near the end of the golden age of arcade games. The world is greeted with the first game of its kind, a virtual reality mmorpg. Only a couple hundred of people were able to get the special computer and equipment used to run the game. The ones who were able to were incredibly happy until they realized, while playing it, there was a glitch in the game.

 _ **OR**_

The third idea is a Fullmetal Alchemist story titled _**Kinzoku Jumon.**_ It is based in the fictional Japanese city of Futatabi set in modern day (and slightly in the equally fictional Chinese town, Zaici). A new game has come out based on the popular anime _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Most players are having fun and not noticing the strange things going on in the game/real world. But there is a small group that is taking notice. The story focuses on a group of players both in and out of the game. It is a bit darker than the Kingdom Hearts story.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine  
'Auradon+Island'_

* * *

Ryeka managed to catch up on what was going on and continue on with the tour. He didn't figure he would be meeting the villains' kids so quickly though. Something just happen, he figured. None of them seemed too concerned over him switching out with Ben.

"Through those doors-" Ryeka went to say.

"Ah-hem," Mal coughed, interrupted him. "I don't think any of us really care about this school to know where all the gardens and hangouts are. This tour is kind of pointless."

Ryeka could understand that. He himself didn't like the normal hangouts around the school, preferring to go off the map to find his favourite "hangouts".

"Fine," he said. "I'll show you guys your classrooms and your dorms. Better?"

Mal huffed causing Ryeka to let out a small sigh. He didn't blame them for treating him like they would everyone else here, but it was rather annoying. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but it was definitely not to be judged by both the "good" and the "bad".

"This way," he instructed.

He gestured them to follow him upstairs, which they reluctantly followed. Nerissa hung a bit closer than the rest. It actually made Ryeka feel a bit more uncomfortable. He tried to change his speed, but she kept close.

"So…" she said. "Got anyone special?"

She was talking low enough for only him to hear. Ryeka chuckled. It wasn't the first time a girl had asked him that. Thing was he looked just like his mother. She was an entertainer known for her allure. Her dark olive skin tone, her black wavy hair, and bright sea-green eyes were what made her so attractive. And Ryeka had them too. So it wasn't a big surprise for Ryeka to get asked about his relationship status, though not that he cared being asked.

"I'm not interested," he said rather plainly.

He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was being truthful.

"I was just asking if you had anyone special," she said, batting her eyes.

She didn't seem to understand.

"No," he answered.

"So no girlfriend? But you're so handsome," she said. "They would have to be stupid to ignore you."

Ryeka shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't have a girlfriend and have no interest in having a girlfriend, dating girls, or having any sort of romantic interaction with girls," he said.

Maybe now she would get it. And apparently she did, as her blue eyes widened in what appeared realization. The blonde fell back a bit upon grasping what Ryeka was getting at.

"If you're looking for a single guy who might be interested, trying Charming," Ryeka added.

And the topic was quickly dropped.

＼＼＼＼（*⌒◎⌒*）／／／／

Nerissa felt embarrassed and, more so, angry. Not just at Ryeka, but at herself. At him because he had humiliated her by treating her like she was stupid when really he was being vague. If he had just told her he was interesting in guys, she would have backed off. She was mad at herself for not noticing sooner and avoiding being made a fool of.

It was a pity really, because she felt like having Ryeka as one of her puppets would have been a nice touch. He seemed likable enough and Ben trusted him, so it would have perfect to have him under her control. But flirting with him was off the table and that was her main skill to manipulate people. She probably could find another way to control him, but that would be too much work when she could just get other people to become her puppets.

She already had her sights on Ben, though that girlfriend, Audrey, would make things a little harder. Then there was that boy Ryeka mentioned, Charming, that was single and probably going to be easy. She was just going to have to deal with them for now to help get her plan set in motion. She wasn't going to go back to the Isle and she sure as hell wasn't going to stay in Auradon and not have her way.

=°^,^,^~~~

"Do you think they're having fun?" asked Thalissa.

"We're talkin' 'bout the same people, right?" Kelsi answered.

The two friends were at the docks, staring at Auradon. Kelsi had returned to her father after talking to Parker. After she had done the chores asked of her, grabbing some stuff he needed, she joined Thalissa at the docks.

"I'm just wondering how it is like over there," said Thalissa with a sigh. "It's too bad we couldn't go."

Kelsi nodded. It would have been nice for them to go. Parker was her sister and all and Kelsi loved her, but she still would have liked to go instead. But then the idea of what Parker is going through popped into her mind.

"Least we don't have t' deal with the others," said Kelsi.

Thalissa tilted her head and gave her friend a very confused look.

"What you mean?" she asked.

"Well, think of it this way," explained Kelsi. "Parker is over there with tons of people she doesn't know; the people of Auradon. The only person she somewhat knows is Dante, but they aren't best friends. Then she has t' deal with that Mal chick and your sister, who is really scary."

"I know," Thalissa added. "Also, don't forget about Cherise. Now she is scary, especially seeing how she doesn't talk."

"I don't know how she does that," said Kelsi. "I would get t' bored without talkin'."

"I know that too," Thalissa said, laughing.

Kelsi gave a small pout but breaked out laughing, too. The two friends continued to laugh as they looked at Auradon and thought about what could be happening.

* * *

 **I have a tiny update about the poll. Currently the Kingdom Hearts is in the lead with over half the votes. Coming in second is Fullmetal Alchemist, then Winx. There is still 24 more days for you to vote up your favourite idea and for it to be made into a story. So be sure to vote for your favourite.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating Wednesday.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10  
"Rumors"_

* * *

There had been noise around the school of the five children arriving from the Isle. It had only been a couple hours since their recent arrival, but news traveled quickly around Auradon Prep. The news was that Ryeka was showing them around.

"Are you scared, Annalisa?" a blonde, glasses-clad girl asked.

The dark redhead looked up at the girl asking her the question and shook her head; her determined blue eyed look revealing that she wasn't at all scared. Though she was a bit of a mixture between nervous and curious on how all of this would work out.

"I've learned during my fourteen years that you shouldn't judge people just based on how they look to you," she answered. "But based on how they act."

The blonde girl gave a half nod, as if she understood what Annalisa was getting at. Though barely hidden behind her spectacles was a half-there expression. Annalisa held in a sigh when she noticed this. The girl didn't get it or she didn't care to hear it. Either way, Annalisa's words fell on deaf ears.

Annalisa had gotten used to being ignored, though she didn't particularly like it. Most people would see her situation and just hang around her out of pity. Rarely were they ever truly "present" around her. And if they were, they didn't notice she was there. It was either one way or another. She has wanted to shout at people to get them to notice her; scream in their faces that she was there, maybe even run over their toes with her wheels. But she figured it was better for them to ignore her than to hate her, because doing that would definitely make them hate her.

It was then a rather tall, awkwardly lanky girl walked up to them. The tall girl's black waves bounced as she walked over to the two other girls. Her amber eyes were wide, like she just saw something she never thought she would.

"I saw them!" she said when she reached the girls.

"Who Antheia?" asked Annalisa.

Antheia was one of Annalisa's "friends". She wasn't a bad person, but was still merely a pit friend. Antheia and Annalisa never hung out or really talked. They just stood beside each other and gossiped every so often.

"Who else? _THEM_! The Isle kids," Antheia replied.

"Oh my! What are they like?" the blonde asked.

"Well, let's see," Antheia starts, grasping her chin as she thinks. "I couldn't tell who was who, but I was able to get a somewhat good look at them. One word; absolutely terrifying!"

"That's actually two-" Annalisa goes to say, but Antheia cuts her off.

"There is this purple-haired chick. She is really pretty and all, but she glares at everyone who just looks in her direction," Antheia continues. "I thought I was going to die just by looking in her eyes. And then there was this really tall boy. He was just as scary. He looked like he was plotting something."

"They're probably all plotting something," interjects the blonde.

"Probably, but he was truly cranking some gears in his head," Antheia states. "Then there were three other girl. Two of them seemed possibly normal, but knowing their lineage, probably not. And the last girl was trying to hit on Ryeka when I saw her."

"Good luck with that," laughed the blonde.

Annalisa just listened on as Antheia and their blonde friend continued the conversation. The problem with Antheia was she was scared of everything. Despite how she may come off in front of those she knows, she was actually lacking all sureness and nerve. So whenever she would say something scared her, she was probably just being Antheia. While there was nothing wrong with Antheia being that way – she was just being herself after and nothing was wrong with that – Annalisa could only take her opinion at face value.

"I'm going," said Annalisa.

"Oh, okay," said Antheia.

The two other girls waved as Annalisa rolled away.

 _I'm curious now_ , she thought.

❣^.^❣

Meanwhile on the Isle someone else was getting down to business. A woman rushed down a long, towering hallway draped in reds, blacks, and whites. The short-statured woman's steps echoed as her heels clacked against the titles with some force. It was obvious to all that looked on that she was angry. Anyone and everyone in the hallway quickly rushed into hiding as she passed them, only to glance at her from behind a curtain or hidden in a doorway.

She reached the end of the hallway where a two large doors sat closed. She coughed, signaling to the two people on either side of the door. They had been hiding as well, but with that single cough, they scurried out from their hiding place and swung open the doors for her. As she entered the room, the doors closed behind her.

Behind the doors was a small, playroom-style room. The ceiling was vaulted and had torn scarfs hanging from it. Every shade of red and pink was displayed in this room, from the scarfs hanging from the ceiling to the cushions that acted as furniture. In the center of this room were two teenagers. One, a boy, was lounging on a couple of oversized pillows. He looked rather relaxed, though also looked pretty bored with his surroundings. He was gazing at the other, a girl, who was reading a book. Unlike the boy, she sat straight up and held her posture to give off a lady-like air.

"This is appalling!" shouted the woman, causing the two children to jump due to the sudden noise. "Simply horrendous!"

The girl placed down her book and the boy sat up. They shared a confused look with each other and then towards the woman.

"What is wrong, mom?" asked the girl.

Her grass green eyes looked upon the fuming woman with true concern. The boy looked to the woman with equal unease.

"Those brats that left for Auradon!" the woman responded.

As if cued, boy teens sighed at the same time. The boy went back to lounging and the girl picked up her book and brushed it off. Both relaxed after her answer, though she remained raging.

"That still?" asked the boy. "It's been like how many days now?"

He turned to the girl, who was still brushing off her book. She replied without even looking up.

"Almost a week?"

"It sure feels like it," he said. "So why are you still irate?"

Their mother, the Queen of Hearts, had discovered that five teens would be going to the mainland after one of her servants brought her the flier. Much to her dismay, neither of her two children had made the list. She was tired of being stuck on the Isle. Even though she had a lot of power – owning the largest house on the island, ruling her own segment, and having indentured servants wait on her hand and foot – she still felt controlled while there. It would have been a good chance to get off the island if one of her children was chosen. They were both beautiful children. Either one could have seduced a royal and married, allowing her to get off the Isle through the marriage. It would have been a whole lot simpler than many of the other plans she had been cooking up. And so when neither of her children had been chosen, she went to the other parents houses to try to convince them to switch.

She at first went to Ursula. Ursula and her had had a good relationship before their imprisonment. Ursula wished to rule the see, while the Queen ruled Wonderland. They had their own separate domains and didn't infringe on the other. Respecting each other's set boundaries allowed them to get along. But since their imprisonment, both have been sort of secluded; Ursula to her cave-like dwelling and the Queen to her castle. Still, the Queen had hoped that their once "friendship" would make Ursula at least listen to her proposal.

Shot down.

She followed Ursula with Captain Hook. He refused to listen. The Queen knew he was going crazy, but after talking to him, she could confirm it. It was pointless to try to talk to him, so after only a couple of minutes, she left. Doctor Facilier listened, but refused to switch. He instead threw out rebuttals that made the Queen question her own motives. This only made her even angrier. And of course it was pointless to go to Maleficent; she was as tough and strong-willed as Ursula, Doctor Facilier, and the Queen combined.

With all the rejections, the Queen was quite pissed off. Her kids and even servants had been keeping their distance, afraid of having to deal with her. After a couple of days, they figured she would be calmer. They figured wrong.

"Quinn! Blaise! You should be just as angry as I am," snapped the Queen. "It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for either of you."

Blaise shrugged.

"I don't like Auradon," he said. "So why would I want to go there."

"To get off the island," said his mom.

"While I don't particularly like the Isle," he said. "I hate it a lot less than Auradon. Besides, why would I want to compete with all those snobs over there."

Quinn chimed in.

"I prefer it here," she said. "Here we're the royalty."

"Of a broken castle," replied her mom.

Her mom shook her head and scoffed at her two children.

"You two are pointless," she jeered. "It looks like if anything is to get done, I have to do it."

And with that, she turned and left in an emotional storm.

Quinn looked at the doors her mother, combing through her blonde locks nervously.

"I think we upset her," she said.

"She's always upset at one thing or another," said Blaise.

"But she was showing concern for us as our mom," said Quinn. "And we knocked her down."

"We didn't knock her down," Blaised rebuffed. "We merely said that there was nothing to be done about that route. We should be putting our energy towards something more useful, anyway."

"Like what? Lying about?" asked Quinn.

"I'm not just lying about. I'm thinking," said Blaise.

"Thinking?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said. "Of a plan."

She just shook her head. She looked back at her book and then at the door. Placing her book down on a cushion, she stood up and began to walk over to the doors.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaise.

"I'm going to go apologize to mom – from both of us," she said. "I cannot stand when she is angry with us. You can keep thinking."

Quinn pushed open one of the doors and slipped out.

"We weren't mean to her," Blaise muttered. "Right?"

* * *

 **So I'm sorry to say I'm cutting this one to 10 chapters for the first arc/season/whatever. Now, I'm not ending the story whatsoever. What this means is the break that I was going to have at the end of October is just coming early. I have my reason for this early end, but I hope you guys are alright with this. This story will be coming back with** _ **The End**_ **come January, so I hope you guys can always wait until then.**


End file.
